Ce que la guerre vous prend
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la démobilisation du soldat Daniel Percell... il est tranquillement rentré au pays, mais quelques chose le tourmente nuits et jours... slash pairing (DannyDoc)


Auteur : Beshimie  
Série : L'enfer du devoir  
Titre : Ce que la guerre vous prend  
Chapitre : unique  
Résumé : De retour au pays, Percell est considéré comme un assassin.  
il reçoit alors un coup de fil de son sergent.  
l'ex infirmier de la troupe Viking aurait fait une tentative  
de suicide. jusqu'où sera prêt à aller Percell pour sauver les restes  
de son amitié avec le Doc Hock.  
  
Ce que la guerre vous prend.  
Elle ne vous le rend jamais.  
  
Comme chaque nuit depuis mon retour, je me réveille en sursaut. toujours le même rêve. Nous sommes tout 4 assis sur les sacs de sable, derrière le hangar. Taylor, Ruiz, Doc et moi. je discute avec lui comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé avec Kulsits. je discute avec lui comme si il était encore mon ami. je le regarde. toujours le même. dans mes rêves, il est le seul à avoir un visage. dans mes rêves, il est le seul à avoir une voix, un sourire. oh oui, il sourit. c'est rare, mais il sourit timidement de ses lèvres fines et pâles, ses doux yeux d'un bleu tendre étincelants de malice et de bienveillance, ces longues mèches blondes volant autour de son visage comme une auréole.  
Cette auréole qu'il aurait tant mérité. cette patience, cette douceur. il a toujours été la pour moi, même quand je lui faisait clairement sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. et ces larmes naissantes dans ses yeux le jour de notre départ. quand je l'ai entendu s'excuser, j'ai cru que mon c?ur allait se déchirer et que j'allais éclater en sanglots. comment osait-il s'excuser. le seul à blâmer c'était moi. toujours moi. j'ai tout gâché.  
Oh Doc, est-ce que tu pourra me pardonner un jour. nuit et jour, ta voix me hante, tes yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité.  
  
Chaque nuit depuis mon retour, je me réveille en sursaut. toujours le même rêve. je me réveille et je prie pour que tu sois à mon chevet, pour que tu me calme comme tu le faisait quand nous dormions dans les dortoirs de la base. tes bras noués autour de mes épaules, mon visage enfoui dans ton cou, et juste le son de ta voix à mes oreilles. si douce, si innocente. comme celle d'un enfant. mes larmes roulaient dans ton cou et tu me berçait doucement, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
Chaque nuit, tu étais là, et chaque nuit j'avais besoin de t'entendre pour me rendormir. et vint le funeste jour où tu n'appuya pas sur la détente comme nous te l'ordonnions. vint le funeste jour où la haine remplaça cet amour fraternel qui nous unissait.  
Bien sur, tu n'a jamais délaissé mon chevet lorsque je me réveillait en sueur, pleurant comme un enfant. bien sur, tu as tout fait pour te faire pardonner. alors que j'étais le seul coupable de nos malheurs à tout les deux. et bien sur, tout ce que j'ai sus faire dans ces moments là, c'est te repousser. je te repoussait d'un air mauvais alors qu'au fond de moi je n'aspirait qu'à redevenir ton grand frère, Doc.  
Oh Doc, si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal de te voir partir. si tu savais comme tes mots m'ont blessé. ils ont brûler mon âme comme de vicieuses langues de feu. il ont brisé tout mes espoirs. moi qui n'aspirait qu'à me laisser aller contre toi, petit ange.  
Tes mots résonnent encore à mes oreilles, chaque nuit, chaque jour je vois ton regard fuir le mien et les larmes naître dans tes yeux.  
  
En cette sombre après-midi d'automne. tout tes idéaux, tout tes rêves se sont brisé. brisé comme ton c?ur. comme le miens quand je t'ai vu franchir la porte.  
  
Tu vas encore jeté tes affaires par la fenêtre ? Fais pas de conneries Hockenbury. on a déjà réparé la fenêtre une fois. J'ai réparé la fenêtre, gémis-tu sans convictions. ils m'ont gardé une piaule au dispensaire, ça m'évitera des aller retour inutiles.  
  
Je te regarde fermer ton sac sans bouger. une partie de mon cerveau enregistre chaque mouvement, chaque note dans le son de ta voix, chaque soupire. comme si je n'allais plus jamais te revoir.  
Et c'était le cas. je n'allais plus jamais te revoir comme je t'avais connu, Doc. tu es devenu pâle, silencieux, sans vie. je ne t'ai plus jamais vu sourire. et je n'ai jamais plus vu tes yeux briller comme lorsque nous discutions au bar.  
  
Je me roule dans les couverture de mon grand lit vide. j'ai froid. j'ai peur. je sais que tu es toujours là bas, quelque part. je sais que tu ne sera plus jamais le même. cette guerre a tiré un lourd tribu de toi. elle t'a drainé. elle t'a brisé. JE t'ai brisé.  
  
Et la voix du sergent lorsqu'il m'a appelé l'autre soir. ce fond de reproche lorsqu'il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. comme pour me faire sentir que c'était bien ma faute, que j'avais détruit la vie d'un homme.  
  
Et. comment va Hockenbury ?  
  
Je sais que ma voix s'est faite faible sur cette sentence. j'étais inquiet, et ça, Anderson l'a très bien compris.  
  
La dernière fois que j'ai été au dispensaire, il n'y était pas. le médecin en chef m'a dit qu'il avait voulut en finir.  
  
Mon c?ur s'est arrêté. enfoncé dans mon fauteuil, je me suis mis à trembler comme une feuille. j'ai serré les dents pour me calmer mais rien n'y fit. j'était en pleine panique.  
  
Doc. mort. c'était tout simplement impossible. mes yeux se sont rapidement empli de larmes et je me suis accroché à mon accoudoir comme un naufragé dans la tempête d'émotions qui assaillait mon corps.  
  
Percell. Percell ?  
  
Effondré, je pleurait, je pleurait sans pouvoir me contrôler. je ne comprendrai probablement jamais ce qui m'a poussé à pleurer de cette façon.j'avais déjà perdu beaucoup d'amis dans cette guerre. beaucoup d'amis. mais jamais un frère.  
  
Percell, t'es toujours là ? Ou. oui, mon sergent. je. Doc. il. Il est en vie.  
  
Je prend une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux pour me calmer. tout mon corps se détend, mes muscles se relâche.  
  
Où est-il ?  
  
Mon c?ur se serre. après cette conversation la semaine dernière, je n'ai plus eut de nouvelles. et je ne sais pas quoi faire. je sais que tu es là-bas, dans ce dispensaire, alors que tu mériterai tellement mieux. je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. trois mois. trois mois que j'ai quitté le Vietnam et chaque nuit, quand je me réveille et que je ne te vois nul part autour de moi, je me demande ce que je fais ici.  
Quand je travaille et qu'un de mes hommes s'égratigne en demandant un infirmier, à qui veux-tu que je pense d'autre, Doc. à qui d'autre ?  
  
Quelques fois, quand je pense à toi le soir, je me sens mieux, moins vide à l'intérieur. quelques fois quand je pense à toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tes bras autour de mes épaules, d'avoir la peau douce et tiède de ton cou contre mon visage, d'avoir une de tes longues mèches blondes qui me chatouille le nez.  
D'autres fois, j'ai envie de pleurer. d'autres fois, j'ai envie de me lever, de quitter cette vie de chien pour aller te chercher là bas, où que tu sois, Doc. d'aller te chercher et de te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime, Doc. à quel point tu me manque.  
Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir brisé ce que nous avions mis tant de soirées, tant de nuits à construire. chaque nuit, à la base, on s'asseyait tout les deux sous les étoiles, pendant que les autres dormaient. c'était si calme, si reposant. chaque nuit nous passions des heures à refaire le monde avec de « si seulement » et des « un jour ». si tu savais comme tout ça me manque. tu allumais calmement ta cigarette et t'allongeais sur les marche en regardant le ciel, ton visage angélique baigné dans la pâle lumière de la lune qui trônait dans le ciel rougeâtre du Vietnam.  
  
Si j'avais été plus démonstratif dés le début, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. dés le premier jour, j'ai sus à qui j'avais affaire. j'avais affaire à un garçon sensible, à une âme fragile. ça m'a à peine étonné quand tu as déclaré ne pas pouvoir porter une arme. quelque part, ce jour là, je me suis senti fier que des gens comme toi existe encore. que des gens sensibles soient encore capable de s'affirmer dans la société. tu étais venu au Vietnam pour nous aider et nous, nous t'avons détruit. jour après jour, nous avons drainé toute ton innocence, tout ce que tu gardait précieusement caché en toi. jour après jour, nous avons démonté, pierre après pierre, tout ce que tu avais mis si longtemps à construire.  
Je voudrai pouvoir dire que tout ça à servit à quelque chose. mais où en sommes nous aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes brisé, Doc. tu avais raison. nous n'étions que des enfant tueurs. tu est la seule personne sensée que j'ai rencontré dans cette guerre.  
Vous les hippies, vous aviez raison. la violence ne nous a mené que plus bas. mais quels choix avions nous ? Nous avons été pris de force ! Personne ne nous a demandé notre avis.  
Toi Doc, personne ne t'a forcé. tu es venu de ton plein gré, en sachant ce que tu allais trouver au Vietnam. tu es venu en pensant pouvoir apporter une contribution. et finalement, c'est ton âme qui a été emportée par la guerre. tu es venu pur, tu as donné tout ce que tu avais à donner. et c'est là que tes paroles prennent tout leur sens.  
En effet, il faut infiniment plus de courage pour faire ce que tu as fait ce jour là que pour tirer un rafale de balles dans un buissons en attendant d'entendre le cri agonisant de l'adversaire. tu avais raison quand tu disais avoir prouvé ne pas être un lâche. c'est moi qui ai été aveugle devant tes preuves.  
  
Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi le lâche. c'est moi qui reste cloîtré ici par peur de me faire traiter d'assassin. et c'est toi, l'âme sensible, l'enfant fragile qui est resté là bas pour essayer de sauver ce qui peut encore être sauvé.  
  
MAIS RIEN NE PEUT PLUS ETRE SAUVE ! Rien, Doc ! Rien. Et toi tu te gâche au milieu de tout ces chiens, tu les laisse te salir un peu plus avec leur mains pleines de sang. tu les laisse toucher ta peau vierge de toute souillure. tout ça en pensant pouvoir aider quelqu'un, pouvoir apporter quelque chose. mais tu n'as plus rien à donner à cette guerre, elle t'a déjà tout pris, Doc. elle t'a déjà tué. elle t'a déjà saigné jusqu'à la dernière goutte. il faut rentrer maintenant. c'est trop tard pour sauver ce qu'il reste. c'est peut-être même trop tard pour te sauver toi-même.  
Et il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire à ta place. tu es trop faible pour t'en tirer seul, trop fragile.  
  
ET IL N'Y A PERSONNE POUR TE SAUVER ! Je t'ai laissé là-bas. je t'ai abandonné, comme le lâche que je suis. je t'ai tourné le dos, une nouvelle fois. j'ai laissé la flamme s'éteindre dans tes yeux, s'éteindre dans ton c?ur. j'ai laissé la guerre te prendre. je l'ai laissé prendre ton innocence.  
Ton innocence, ce qu'il y'a de plus beau chez toi. ta douceur, ta compréhension. j'ai laissé la guerre engloutir l'enfant fragile pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'une coquille vide. pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'un homme brisé.  
  
Non. je t'ai tourné le dos deux fois, Doc. non, je ne vais pas recommencer. NON, je ne te laisserai pas mourir sur un champ de bataille. je te dois la vie. je te dois la raison. si tu n'avais pas été près de moi à chaque réveil en sursaut, j'en serai probablement devenu fou. si tu n'avais pas été là pour me sauver de l'héroïne j'y aurai laissé ma raison . j'y aurai laissé ma vie.  
Tu as donné ton âme à la guerre pour sauver les nôtres. mais c'est fini maintenant. c'est fini, je te le jure.  
  
Je décroche mon téléphone.  
  
Allô, mon Sergent.  
  
o_O_o  
  
Je m'avance doucement dans l'aéroport militaire. Le Sergent s'est débrouillé pour me trouvé une place dans l'hélicoptère de réapprovisionnement des troupes du camp Barnett. je grimpe rapidement dans la soute et jette un coup d'?il rapide au pilote.  
  
Alors, Percell, le Vietnam te manquait trop alors tu as décidé de venir y passer tes vacances ? McKay !? Mais je croyais que. je. sergent disait que tu ne pourrais plus voler ! Oh, plus voler dans un avions de combat, Danny, sourit le pilote en tournant son regard malicieux vers moi. c'est pas le nirvana, mais c'est mieux que rien. Bon sang Mckay ! Tu sais qu'tu m'as maqué toi aussi !? Ouais, ouais, c'est gentil de me dire ça, mais c'est pas pour moi qu't'es revenu, si ? Pas vraiment, souris-je en me massant la nuque. en fait, j'suis venu chercher quelqu'un mais. Oh ça ! Je me demande bien qui c'est, se moque le Lieutenant. C'est bon, te fous pas d'ma gueule Mckay. tu devrais être fier de moi, souris-je. Après ce que tu lui as fait, fier de toi ? Tu rigole !  
  
Je me laisse retomber entre les caisses de provisions et jette un regard à l'extérieur de l'hélicoptère. le soleil se couche à peine. avec un peu de chance, je serai au dispensaire dans la matinée.  
L'hélicoptère décolle et je me remet à rêvasser. je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire pour me faire pardonner. j'avais préparé tout un discourt avant d'embarquer. et j'ai tout oublié. j'ai sûrement trop pensé. trop pensé à lui.  
Doc. mes pensées s'égarent de nouveau. je me remet à penser à toutes ces soirées au Dragon Jaune à Saigon. toutes ces soirées que nous finissions toujours effondrés dans une ruelle, bras dessus bras dessous. toutes ces nuits à compter les étoiles dans le ciel au dessus du camp Barnett. tout ces matins, au réveil, où je n'avais qu'à tourner la tête pour le voir, assis sur son lit, déjà en train de préparer son medi-kit pour la mission du jour.  
Et il ne se passait pas une mission sans qu'il n'ai à s'en servir. je ne compte plus le nombre de balles qu'il a extirpé de mon corps, le nombre de sangsue qu'il a décroché de mon dos. et le nombre de fois incalculable où ses bras se sont enroulé autour de mes épaules pour m'empêcher de tomber d'épuisement.  
Je ferme doucement les yeux et essaye de sentir à nouveau ces bras finement musclés noués autour de moi dans les moments difficiles, ces mains fines aux long doigts déliés qui courraient de mon dos à ma nuque pour me calmer. ses mains. elles sont si douces.  
  
Plus je me rapproche de lui et plus mon c?ur se noue. comment lui dire à quel point j'ai besoin de le savoir en sécurité. comment lui dire à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. à quel point je m'en veux de lui avoir tourné le dos lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de moi. si il y a un Dieu dans ce ciel grisâtre, qu'il m'aide à trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner.  
Que de pensées inutiles. comme si Hockenbury était capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. comme si mon Doc était capable de me faire ne serait- ce qu'un reproche. il est tout simplement trop doux, trop compréhensif pour en vouloir à quelqu'un.  
  
Quelque part, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé de lui. il pardonne si vite, comme si il avait peur de tout perdre. comme si il avait peur de se retrouver seul. peut-être n'est-ce pas sa compréhension mais son besoin d'amour qui le pousse à pardonner si vite même aux plus ignobles. il est si fragile, il a si peu confiance en lui. quand il y a une dispute, il est toujours celui qui va faire le premier pas pour renouer. il a trop peur qu'on l'oublie, qu'on se passe de lui.  
Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir que je comprend tout ça. ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai plus près de moi que je me rend compte à quel point ce garçon est complexe. complexe, mais surtout complexé. complexé par son physique, par ses idées, par sa sensibilité. je voudrai n'avoir qu'à poser ma main sur lui. je voudrai n'avoir qu'à le serrer fort contre moi pour le rassurer.  
Mais il doit être dans un état d'épuisement et de désillusion si total qu'il va falloir bien plus que ça. peu importe. il me faudra peut- être toute ma vie pour faire naître un sourire sur son visage, mais ce n'ai pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire. il a tant fait pour moi.  
  
Doc.  
  
o_O_o  
  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux et m'étire entre les caisses de nourriture. un long bâillement m'échappe et je me redresse pour jeter un ?il à notre position. à ma grande surprise, nous volons déjà au raz des arbres sec des forêts qui entourent Saigon. le soleil pointe à peine à l'horizon.  
  
Alors flemmard, on se décide enfin à ouvrir un ?il. on va bientôt atterrir alors commence déjà à t'accrocher, sourit Mckay par-dessus son épaule.Woooow ! Rock 'n' Roll ! Yiiiiiihhhaaaa ! Oh non, Mckayyyy !  
  
Trop tard, l'hélicoptère glisse déjà d'un coté à l'autre comme un tonneau sur le pont pendant la tempête. je presse calmement mes mains sur mon estomac et me laisse retomber contre un caisse.  
  
A peine ai-je posé pied au sol que je me retrouve déjà titubant en quête d'un coin tranquille où vider mon estomac.  
  
Hey Danny ! On décolle demain matin à 7h00 pile, que tu sois là où non ! Alors ne rampe pas trop longtemps, se moque Mckay en quittant la cabine de son engin.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il à la montre. 7h00 demain, ça me laisse 22h25 à passer sur les deux genoux avec un regard de chien battu.  
  
o_O_o  
  
9h15. Je me suis gentiment fait prendre en stop par une jeep pleine de militaire pas franchement sobres. coup de bol, apparemment, ils vont au camp Barnett. de là bas je serai sûrement capable de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'au dispensaire.  
  
Alors bonhomme, me demande un des hommes en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom, hips ?  
  
Je m'écarte légèrement pour échapper à l'haleine fétide de mon interlocuteur et lui fait un grand surire gêné.  
  
Percell. Ah et tu viens d'où comme ça ? Du Pays, souris-je. j'ai fini mon service il y a trois mois.  
  
L'homme me regarde d'un air perdu et prend un autre gorgée de sa bière.  
  
Ben pourquoi t'es encore là bonhomme ? T'es assez fou pour t'engager pour un second tour. Non, disons que. j'ai quelqu'un à récupérer. Ahhhhh oui, les Vietnamiennes ! Fais gaffe bonhomme, elle te sucent jusqu'à ton dernier dollar une fois rentré.  
  
Je souris. si je leur dit que ce n'est pas une femme que je viens chercher, ils vont sûrement me lancer des regards bizarres et me faire descendre de leur jeep. remarque, je pourrais toujours faire passer Doc pour une femme. peut-être pas pour une Viet, mais avec un petit tailleur, qui sait.  
Mon sourire s'élargit alors que le camp Barnett se découpe crûment sur l'horizon. il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver ma route jusqu'au dispensaire.  
  
o_O_o  
  
Je m'avance doucement devant la porte du petit hôpital improvisé. le Sergent a dit que je pouvais y trouver Doc environ vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre. j'espère que je ne vais pas tomber dans son heure creuse.  
C'est étrange, mais plus je m'approche et plus mon estomac se noue. mes yeux sont rivés sur la porte, ma gorge est sèche, serrée. que lui dire ? Je jette doucement un regard par la partie vitrée de la porte et scanne la pièce.  
Des lits, des mourants, partout. tous recouvert de bandages ensanglantés. mon c?ur se serre un peu plus. Doc est assis au chevet d'un homme, ses doigts délicatement plaqués dans son cou.  
Je pousse silencieusement la porte et fait un pas à l'intérieur. il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence. le jeune infirmier caresse doucement le peu de cheveux qu'il reste à son patient.  
  
Ca va aller monsieur Wagner. il faut vous accrocher. vous n'allez pas nous laisser, hein, murmure-t-il d'une voix apaisante.  
  
Sa voix. si douce, si rassurante. je ferme doucement les yeux. je l'écoute parler.  
  
Il faut vous accrocher.  
  
Le médecin en chef me dépasse d'un pas lent. je le regarde. le jeune infirmier se redresse doucement et passe une main consolatrice sur la joue du blessé . il remonte calmement ses lunettes sur son nez et jette un regard sans conviction au médecin.  
  
Il reprend doucement des forces, Docteur. je crois qu'il a une chance. Hockenbury. Docteur, il peut encore s'en sortir. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que nous ayons cette conversation, Hockenbury ? N'ai-je pas été assez clair. ?  
  
Doc pousse un long soupire et baisse lentement son visage vers le sol. lorsqu'il reprend, sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.  
  
Je ne suis pas venu ici pour euthanasier mes patient. Alors vous n'avez pas trouvé la bonne vocation.  
  
Je baisse la tête à mon tour et me retourne pour partir. je quitte lentement la salle, comme au ralentis, et me retrouve à nouveau dehors. la voix brisée de Doc résonne encore à mes oreilles. mon c?ur saigne et mes yeux brûlent comme jamais ils ne l'ont fait. j'aurai tant voulut l'épauler, le consoler. je fait volte face et jette un ?il à l'intérieur.  
Doc se tient, toujours tête basse devant son supérieur, tremblant de tout son corps. l'autre le regarde d'un air mauvais et lui parle d'une voix forte en faisant de grands gestes. l'infirmier dessert légèrement ses lèvres et un murmure étouffé lui échappe. le médecin le fixe et un silence froid s'installe. mes poings se serrent. l'homme pose sa main sur son épaule et le guide calmement vers la sortie. je m'écarte et me plaque contre le mur. la porte s'ouvre et les deux hommes quittent la pièce.  
J'aimerai tant le prendre contre moi, lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué. mais mon corps est comme figé.  
  
Allez, Hockenbury. vous allez aller vous reposer quelques heures et nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. vous avez besoin de sommeil. je vais faire appeler un autre infirmier pour qu'il prenne votre garde.  
  
Aucune réponse. Doc quitte la pièce d'un pas lent sans un regard dans ma direction, comme si j'étais transparent. son visage est si pâle, ses yeux si vides. seule sa voix a gardé un peu de sa passion d'autres fois. tout ce que je connaissait de lui est mort. inquiet, je m'avance silencieusement derrière lui. lui qui est d'habitude si attentif au moindre bruits ne semble même pas percevoir ma présence.  
Ses pas nous mènent dans une petite ruelle assez mal éclairée où il se laisse lamentablement glisser contre un mur. effondré au sol, il étreint désespérément ses genoux et y enfouis son visage pour étouffer ses larmes. Mon c?ur est si noué. ça me fait si mal de le voir comme ça. ma faute. Mckay et le Sergent avaient raison, c'est moi. c'est moi qui l'ai détruit, pas la guerre. j'ai trahis sa confiance, ses espoirs. toutes les promesses d'amitiés que je lui ai faites, je les ai bafoués. comment peut-on être si cruel envers un être si fragile. je l'ai trahis, lui que je savais sans défenses. j'ai brisé tout ses idéaux, tout ce en quoi il croyais.  
Je l'ai brisé en l'abandonnant ici, au milieu de ces monstres. au c?ur du conflit le plus ignoble jamais perpétré par l'homme. par lâcheté.  
  
Je m'avance lentement et m'agenouille devant lui. d'un geste imprécis et maladroit, je vient lentement placer mes mains sur ses bras. le contact du tissu râpeux qui frotte sur ses bras amaigris me donne un haut le c?ur.  
D'un mouvement vif, il redresse la tête et me lance un regard craintif. nos yeux se croisent. enfin. après tant de nuits passé sur mon balcon à rêver cet instant. ces yeux d'un bleu si clair, si limpide s'ancrent tout au fond des miens. sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement, ses lunettes s'affaissent doucement sur l'arrête fine de son nez. Que dire. ? Que faire pour lui faire oublier la trahison. ? Quelle réaction puis-je encore attendre d'un être si décomposé. ? Après quel espoir me raccrocher ?  
  
Il ne bouge pas, il me regarde, perdu, les larmes emplissent à  
nouveau ses yeux et il fronce soudain ses fins sourcils.  
  
Da. Danny.  
  
Une voix si faible, si épuisée et brisée par les larmes et les épreuves. il faudrait être un monstre pour ne pas fondre devant ces yeux là. mes bras s'enroulent lentement autour de ses épaules et je le tire délicatement à moi. sans broncher, il se laisser faire et vient maladroitement enfouir son visage au creux de mon épaule. alors que ses mains s'accroche désespérément à mon dos, je sens le peux de doutes qu'il me restes me quitter. au bord des larmes, j'écarte calmement ses jambes et viens me plaquer un peu plus contre le corps mince et tiède qui tremble comme une feuille entre mes bras. Mes yeux se ferment douloureusement. je l'ai là, tout contre moi, après tant de semaines passées à pleurer son absence. je l'ai là, juste entre mes bras et je n'arrive pas à être heureux. je n'arrive pas à m'en contenter. il a l'air si fragile, si faible qu'à chaque espace entre deux battements de son c?ur, tout mon corps se crispe dans l'attente du suivant. Les larmes tièdes roulent dans mon cou, si légères, si régulières... son souffle est doux sur ma clavicule, ses doigts déliés si fermement agrippés à mon dos.  
  
Tout mon corps semble soudain prendre conscience de cette présence effacée, effondrée contre mon torse. son ventre tout contre le miens, la douce chaleur de sa peau qui perce à travers nos vêtements, les faibles battements de son c?ur et la respiration hachurée qui presse un peu plus chaque seconde sa poitrine contre la mienne.  
Une légère secousse agite son dos et il commence à sangloter violemment contre moi. sa prise se referme sur ma poitrine. de petits gémissements étouffés lui échappent.  
Je le sert un peu plus étroitement contre moi et de faibles murmures me parviennent.  
  
Danny, Hoquète-t-il faiblement dans mon cou. Da.Danny.  
  
Il a l'air si perdu. il ne comprend pas. les sanglots agitent son corps affaibli. je remonte doucement ma main de son échine à sa nuque et viens calmement caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. si fins, si doux. je n'y avais jamais glissé mes doigts. ma main se recourbe légèrement sur sa nuque et j'y appuie délicatement pour ramener son visage dans mon cou. je me balance légèrement en arrière pour le calmer et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
Shhhh. calme-toi, Hockenbury. calme. là, ça va aller. Ne me laisses plus. s'il te plait Danny. s'il te plait, gémit-il d'une voix suppliante. ne pars pas.  
  
Les mots me frappent en pleine figure. il a peur. peur d'être abandonné. peur de me voir partir. je m'écarte doucement et attrape son visage entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder, ses bras toujours étroitement noués autour de mon torse.son regard inondé de larmes plonge tout au fond de mon âme, ses doigts s'enfoncent désespérément dans mon dos, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.  
  
Doc.  
  
Ma voix est douce. plus douce que je ne m'en serais pensé capable. Doc. je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça depuis. depuis ce jour là, quand il a refusé de tirer.  
Ses sourcils se froncent sensiblement et son regard s'éclaircit doucement.  
  
Je vais pas te laisser cette fois. je suis désolé. je te jure que ça va aller. c'est fini. tu m'entends ? Fini.  
  
Le jeune homme pousse un long soupire et laisse retomber son visage entre mes mains. épuisé, mais à nouveau confiant, il se laisse timidement aller contre ma poitrine.  
Son corps est si chaud contre le mien, sa joue si douce dans mon cou. à cet instant précis, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser sont ses lèvres, posées innocemment dans mon cou. seigneur j'aimerai tant les toucher, de bout des doigts, juste une seconde. juste pour savoir à quel point elles sont douces. juste pour avoir le plaisir d'être le premier homme à les effleurer. seigneur. plus cette chaleur se repend sur mon corps et plus j'ai envie de l'avoir plus près encore. ses lèvres. contre les miennes. juste pour savoir ce que ça fait. juste un instant.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, immobiles et aussi perdu l'un que l'autre, étroitement enlacés contre ce mur, mais trop longtemps apparemment.  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux et replace mes bras autour de ses épaule.  
  
Danny.  
  
Le murmure est faible, à peine audible. je baisse mon regard vers lui et il me fixe d'un air épuisé, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les cheveux en bataille. étrangement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est vraiment adorable quand il a ce regard de chien battu. il me regarde avec ces magnifiques yeux gris et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui sourire d'un air rassurant en lui caressant la joue. tout ira bien. oui, tout ira bien maintenant, Doc.  
Je me redresse doucement sur mes genoux et le tire avec moi en m'appuyant au mur pour me redresser. je tend mon cou pour m'étirer un peu et titube légèrement sur mes jambes engourdies avant de me stabiliser et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules.  
  
Tu es fatigué, souris-je en posant ma joue sur son épaule. tu devrais aller dormir. Pourquoi tu es revenu, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.  
  
Je soupire et jette un regard à ma montre. 11h38 et on dirait qu'il fait déjà nuit tant la ruelle est sombre. je ne sais pas quoi répondre à sa question.  
  
Je suppose que je suis venu chercher quelqu'un. Ah, souffle-t-il. Doc, soupirai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains. je. je suis désolé. Pour quoi. ? Pour tout. tout ce que je t'ai fais. je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi. je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté et de t'avoir tourné le dos alors que tu avais vraiment besoin de moi. je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné ici.  
  
Tu me regarde en silence mais je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression de ton visage.  
  
Tu n'as pas d'excuses à présenter. Si je. me dis pas que tu m'en veux pas, soufflai-je d'un air à moitié surpris seulement.  
  
Tu souris et t'enfonce légèrement dans la ruelle. je m'avance doucement à ta suite.  
  
non, souffle-tu. je crois que même si j'avais voulut t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé je n'aurai pas put. j'ai sûrement mérité ce qui m'arrive, d'une façon où d'une autre. C'est faux. et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi.tu méritai mieux, infiniment mieux.Seigneur, Doc, je m'en suis tellement voulut. je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis que j'ai quitté le Vietnam. j'étais mort d'inquiétude et accablé de remords. Tu n'aurai pas dut te gâcher la vie pour moi, Danny. Me gâcher la vie pour toi. ? Doc, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'a manqué. à quel point j'étais mort de trouille en me réveillant la nuit et en me rendant compte que toi, tu étais toujours ici, au Vietnam.  
  
Tu reste silencieux, tes yeux rivés sur le sol.  
  
J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu as put endurer, tout seul ici.  
  
Toujours aucune réaction. tu t'arrêtes soudain et te retourne vers moi.  
  
Tu ne peux pas imaginer, Danny. quand tu es parti, je me suis vraiment sentis perdu. encore plus que quand nous nous sommes battu à Saigon. quelque part, au fond de moi, je me suis senti trahis, abandonné. tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça fait mal de se sentir complètement délaissé, seul et inutile. tu ne peux pas savoir le temps que j'ai put passer à pleurer dans ma chambre, seul. non tu ne peux pas savoir Danny. mais après tout, je suis heureux que tu ne puisse pas le savoir et je ne te le souhaite pas. Quand Sergent m'a dit pour ta tentative de suicide, j'ai cru que mon c?ur s'était arrêté de battre. j'avais si mal à l'intérieur que j'arrivais à peine à respirer. je sais que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce que tu as vécu, mais je veux tout faire pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé là.  
  
Tu baisses à nouveau la tête et plonge tes mains dans tes poches en te remettant à marcher.  
  
Je veux juste que tu rentres chez toi en un seul morceau Danny. c'est tout ce que je te demande. je me débrouillerai.  
  
Je passe rapidement mon bras autour de ses épaules et le plaque contre moi.  
  
Pas sans toi. Quoi ? Je rentre pas sans toi cette fois, Doc. j'ai parlé au Sergent et il s'est arrangé avec Lieutenant Goldman pour qu'il te fasse démobiliser plus tôt.  
  
Tout ton corps se fige contre moi. tes yeux se fixent sur les miens et ta bouche s'ouvre grand.  
  
Tu rentres au pays. Je. mais. La guerre sera bientôt fini. on a perdu Doc, ça sert plus à rien de rester ici. même le Sergent Anderson ne va pas tarder à être démobilisé. après son quatrième tour, il serait temps remarque.  
  
J'affermis sensiblement ma prise autour de tes épaules et tu viens doucement poser ta joue sur une des miennes.  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça, Percell. Et ouais, souris-je. on se barre demain à 7h00 en hélico de réapprovisionnement. Demain, soupire-tu d'un air rêveur. je.  
  
Tu te retourne doucement pour me faire face et pose tes mains sur mes épaules. ton regard se braque sur moi une minute et tu me plaque gentiment contre toi avec un petit gloussement.  
  
Demain !? Je. mais où. ? Ben j'avais pensé, étant donné que j'avais une chambre de libre chez moi. enfin si ça te dis. Ben c'est pas comme si je pouvais me permettre de dire non. et puis c'est pas l'envie qui me manque non plus. Parfait ! Alors on va chez toi et on prépare tes affaire, souris-je en me remettant à marcher.  
  
Il me rattrape délicatement par le bras et me souris.  
  
Me.. merci, Danny. je. merci.  
  
o_O_o  
  
Comme chaque nuit depuis notre retour, je me réveille en sursaut et jette un regard paniqué autours de moi. je me redresse doucement et quitte ma chambre pour la tienne. j'ouvre péniblement la porte et me glisse à l'intérieur. tu es là, assis en tailleur sur ton lit, en caleçon et t-shirt large, et tu me regarde en posant ton bouquin. encore fébrile, je referme doucement la porte derrière moi et te souris.  
  
Danny ?  
  
Tu n'es pas surpris comme quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'être. ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre dans ta chambre en pleine nuit pour vérifier que tout ça n'étais pas qu'un rêve, que tu es bien là, tout près de moi, en sécurité. Je m'avance doucement avec un soupire soulagé et viens m'asseoir juste au bord de ton lit, en face de toi. la faible lumière de ta lampe de chevet donne un aspect encore plus angélique à ton visage, court sur tes cheveux comme les rayons de la lune du Vietnam l'auraient fait. je baisse la tête et tu viens doucement te placer à genoux devant moi avant de placer tes mains sur mes bras. tu te penche légèrement sur le coté pour me regarder et souris.  
  
Danny, tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?  
  
Je grimace sensiblement et relève un peu la tête pour croiser ton regard cristallin. mes yeux se perdent dans les tiens et je sens tout mon corps se détendre. tes bras se glissent doucement autour de ma poitrine et tu viens te blottir contre moi, ta joue tiède tendrement plaquée contre la mienne. tu remonte doucement ta main sur ma nuque et appuie ma tête sur ton épaule.  
Epuisé, je me laisse glisser contre toi comme un pantin désarticulé, les mains calmement posées sur tes omoplates.  
  
Une semaine. même pas une semaine que nous sommes rentrés et j'ai déjà l'impression de retrouver un peu de cette innocence que j'ai laissé à la guerre. et j'ai déjà l'impression de retrouver celui que j'avais perdu le jour de mon départ. Doc. mon Doc.  
  
Chaque nuit, quand je me réveille en sursaut, je me glisse furtivement hors de ma chambre pour le rejoindre. et chaque nuit, il est là, assis sur son lit, comme si il m'attendait. comme si il ne dormait jamais. et chaque nuit, alors que je viens gentiment me blottir contre lui, je sens mon corps se dénouer un peu plus. chaque nuit, entre ses bras, je sens mes sentiments à son égard se renforcer. amitié, amour. plus j'y pense et plus je perd ces notions. plus je reste près de lui et plus ces mots se mêlent, comme si ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas aller l'un sans l'autre. comme lui et moi.  
Amitié, Amour. la ligne est si fine, si fragile. comme lui. et chaque nuit, quand je m'endors contre lui, chaque nuit est un pas de plus vers cette ligne.  
Il me parle doucement et me berce, jusqu'à ce que ma peur de le voir disparaître s'évapore. jusqu'à ce que je sois bien sûr que tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve. sa voix si douce, comme une mélodie à mes oreilles, sa peau si tendre contre mes doigts, la chaleur de son corps contre la peau nue de mon torse.  
Cette nuit, le pas est comme une enjambée. cette nuit, tout mon corps s'enflamme contre le siens. je m'écarte doucement, les joues en feu et lui lance un regard par en dessous. je me sens si perdu. je ne peux pas mettre de nom sur ce que j'éprouve pour lui. de l'amour, de l'amitié ou du désir. plus j'y pense et plus mes pensées s'emmêlent. plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je ne ressent pas qu'une de ces choses pour lui, mais les trois à la fois.  
  
Seigneur, j'ai besoin de savoir. je lève doucement la tête vers lui et l'observe silencieusement. je laisse doucement glisser mon regard fiévreux de ses cheveux blonds et soyeux à ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu tendre et nacré. son visage, si fin, si délicat, sa peau si lisse. seigneur, elle a l'air si douce. j'aimerai la caresser, juste une seconde, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres. un long frisson court le long de mon dos alors que mon regard se perd sur sa bouche. cette bouche aux lèvres fines, parfaitement dessinées. cette bouche si délicate, finement étiré par un sourire amusé. ces lèvres que je voudrai tant pouvoir tracer du bout de ma langue, que j'aimerai tant sentir sur ma peau brûlante.  
Je veux juste l'embrasser, du bout des lèvres, juste pour savoir. pour savoir ce que ça me fait. pour savoir ce qu'il en penses. je ne sais pas si il m'en voudrai. j'ai peur qu'il me regarde différemment si je lui fait part de mon égarement. mais il faut que je sache. je suis sûr qu'il peut comprendre ça.  
  
Je me redresse doucement devant lui et attrape son visage entre mes mains. un autre frisson parcourt mon dos. je me penche tout doucement vers lui, le c?ur battant la chamade, le souffle court.  
  
Danny, gémit-il d'une voix hésitante. Doc.  
  
Le simple son de sa voix suffit à faire envoler toutes mes craintes. je m'approche et mes lèvres effleurent délicatement les siennes. j'ai fermé les yeux et je les caresse doucement, tendrement. j'ai l'impression que tout mon être est drainé dans ce baiser. c'est si doux. doux comme je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. si tendre. ses lèvres sont si soyeuses contre les miennes.  
Il est un peu retissant au début mais fini tout de même par desserrer sa mâchoire. sa bouche s'ouvre doucement à moi. mes lèvres cessent doucement leur mouvement sur celles du jeune infirmier et j'y laisse doucement glisser ma langue humide, traçant méticuleusement chaque courbe, humectant chaque lèvre avant de se glisser lentement entre elles.  
Avide de toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui se pressent au creux de mes reins, je laisse glisser lentement mes mains de ses joues à ses épaules. impatientes, elles courent rapidement à son torse, frottant ferment le tissu fin à la chaire tendre et pâle qu'il recouvre. mon corps entier se tend quand sa langue se met enfin à danser contre la mienne. je la caresse, ému, fiévreux et un léger gémissement lui échappe lorsque mes doigts habiles commencent à taquiner les petits boutons de chaire qui ornent son torse à travers son fin t-shirt.  
Nos lèvres dansent, se découvrent doucement, nos corps se pressent vigoureusement l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Doc sont toujours accrochées à mon dos, comme pour m'empêcher de me retirer. à bout de souffle, je sens le désir monter en moi. affamé, je glisse rapidement mes mains sous son t-shirt et le remonte jusqu'en haut de son torse, exposant sa peau pâle à mes yeux ravis. je quitte à regret ses lèvres, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de protestation et l'allonge délicatement sur le lit avant de commencer à embrasser son ventre plat. cette peau. pâle, si soyeuse. j'écarte légèrement mes jambes, pressé par mon érection douloureusement amorcée et poursuit tendrement mon exploration du ventre doux de mon compagnon. ses mains descendent doucement et courent avec délicatesse de la naissance de mon cou à mes épaules pour m'encourager à continuer.  
  
J'embrasser doucement son nombril et trace ses doux reliefs abdominaux du bout de ma langue, laissant sur mon passage des sillons brûlants et humides. de long gémissement échappent à ma victimes sous les assauts de ma langue avide. je remonte très lentement sur son torse imberbe, finement musclé, et l'embrasse tendrement juste entre les pectoraux. Ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux et me pressent gentiment contre lui. ses reins se soulèves doucement sous mes caresses, ses jambes s'écartent et l'une d'elles vient furtivement s'enrouler autour de la mienne. le contact de son corps tendu contre mon érection toujours croissante m'arrache un long gémissement et je redouble d'efforts sur son torse, taquinant d'une main un de ses tétons et suçant avidement sur l'autre. joueur, je le mordille légèrement et laisse courir ma main libre dans ses reins cambrés.  
  
Da. oh. Danny.  
  
Je dépose un baiser humide sur le bouton malmené et y donne un lent coup de langue avant d'aller m'attaquer à son jumeau tout aussi dur et probablement douloureux. l'infirmier se cambre sous moi et enfonce douloureusement ses doigts dans la matelas, haletant. je me redresse lentement pour admirer mon travail. Doc me lance un regard fiévreux et tente désespérément de reprendre souffle. je me penche calmement et l'embrasse avec tendresse. ses bras se nouent affectueusement autour de ma poitrine et il me rend timidement mon baiser. à bout de souffle, nous nous écartons et nos regard s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. ce désir que je lis dans ses yeux ne fais qu'attiser le feu qui consume mes reins. ses lèvres fines, pressées l'une contre l'autre, ses yeux si doux, ce visage angélique. qui n'a jamais rêvé de faire l'amour à un ange. ?  
Je prend une profonde inspiration et me penche pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Alors que je m'apprêtait à déboutonner doucement son pantalon, une longue sonnerie résonne à mes oreilles. je me tourne légèrement pour attraper le combiné et sens une main fragile se refermer sur mon bras. Doc me regarde, un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.  
  
Ils rappelleront demain, souffle-t-il en se redressant pour se presser contre moi.  
  
Je dépose un léger baiser dans le creux de son épaule et viens nouer mes bras autour de lui.  
  
Comme chaque nuit depuis notre retour, cette question se pose entre nous deux. n'est-ce qu'un rêve ? Et à cette question, aujourd'hui je peux répondre. si c'est un rêve alors c'est le plus merveilleux qu'un homme puisse faire.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Moi aussi.  
  
o_O_o  
  
Vala ! Finito ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Un p'tit commentaire siouplé  
^^ 


End file.
